


The Quest for the Demon Horse

by Sassethrose



Series: Skyrim for Pimps: Season One [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game Society Pimps - Fandom
Genre: Dark Brotherhood Questline, F/F, Fün Tits - Freeform, Game Society Pimps, Multi, Other, Skyrim for Pimps, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassethrose/pseuds/Sassethrose
Summary: Chapter One of the Story  of the Nordic lesbian assassin, Fün Tits, which is not a crass or rude name at all. She is on a quest with her Conscience, also known as Emre, as well as various companions. To get the horse of her dreams, Fün must join a guild of assassins called the Dark Brotherhood. Fün is determined to achieve her goal and become an amazing assassin along the way. As well as find true love.





	The Quest for the Demon Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Fün is an OC created by Game Society Pimps in their series Skyrim for Pimps. All other characters and quests are from the original game of Skyrim, with a few mods. I do not take any credit for the jokes or characters in this work. This is something I am only writing for fun, since I am re-watching all of the remastered videos on GSP's channel on YouTube. If you are not subscribed to them, you definitely should. I haven't changed much since I am trying to keep this as true to the original story as possible. The only things I have really change is the fact that Emre often refers to his co-commentator who is playing the game as Aaron instead of Fün, and a few times, especially during the beginning of the series, they heavily acknowledge the fact that they are playing a game, which I changed. Hope you enjoy.

Section One:  
The Quest for The Demon Horse

“So, who are you now? Fun Tits?” “No.” Fün corrected the voice in her head, who’s name is Emre. “It’s pronounced Fün Tits.”. “Fün Tits?” “I’m a Nord.” Fün said, proudly “I come from a long line of Tits. I’m named Fün after my great grandmother. It’s not a crass, rude name at all.”, “Not in the Nord language.” Emre said. “Yeah, it’s actually got a lot of history.” Fün agreed. 

“Where do you need to go?” asked the wagon driver of Whiterun. One of the leaders of the leaders of the Guild of Wagonmen. “I need to go to Windhelm, Bajorlam.” “Climb in back” said Bjorlam, trying to ignore the horrid mispronunciation of his name “and we’ll be off.”. “Take off my pants?” Fün asked. She had obviously misheard Bjorlam the Wagonman. 

“You ever been to Windhelm?” “No.” “Oldest city in Skyrim by some time,” “What “ “Some say it was built by Ysgramor himse-“ “uh huh, wh- hey!” Fün exclaimed as the wagon man slowly trailed off with his story and she was forced into an unwanted sleep. 

Chapter One: Windhelm: The Journey Begins

“So right now, I am on a quest for a horse.” “The bestest, pimpest, dopest, horse of all” “Yes” Fün agreed, while making her way into the ancient city of Windhelm. Paying very little mind to the people she was passing on her way to the great entrance. “You’re talking about Shadowmere. She was the fastest back during the Oblivion Crisis, now she can run the longest. And she has also ridiculously good at fighting and can take a lot of damage.”.  
“I hope someday we get to know each other better.” Said a voice from behind Fün. It was a high elf that worked in the stables who was speaking. “Get to know each other better? What are you suggesting, ser?” Fün said, as she turned to approach the elf. “Dude, he’s just being pleasant.” Emre said, trying to calm Fün as she drew her sword and readied her spells. “DON’T SET ANYTHING ON FIRE, ALRIGHT?” the young high elf said, obviously terrified. “Alright. I’ll let you go this time. I don’t take no sexual harassment, bitch.”  
“I keep forgettin’ you’re a woman.” Emre, the voice inside of Fün’s head remarked as she sheathed her sword. “Yeah, check me out.” Fün said, removing her breastplate and examining herself in a nearby puddle of water that showed her reflection. “Mhmm, yeah. I can see that. That is nice.” Emre said lewdly. “You got your Fün Tits from your grandma I heard.” “Yes.” Fün replied without really thinking about the question. “The name.” she corrected herself after a moment. Emre snickered. 

“This is awkward, Fün.” Emre finally interjected after a while of Fün looking at the puddle that held her reflection. “For you?” Fün replied, continuing to look at herself. “Ah, I see why the Nords like Skyrim.” The same high elf from earlier remarked. “God damnit, you” Fün said angrily, distracted from looking at herself. “This guy won’t leave you alone.” Emre said, chuckling to himself. “He’s harassing me again.” Fün said. Turning to face the elf once more. Unsheathing her sword, again. 

After the elf apologized once more, and Fün sheathed her sword once more, she picked up her breastplate and was ready to enter the city of Windhelm. “Alright,” she said, having put the breastplate back on now. “Let’s head inside, shall we?”


End file.
